A New Beginning
by gohanSJ3
Summary: set in Mirai Gohan's timeline, everone is gone, Gohan is left alone. he can't take the pain anylonger and leaves earth forever?? rating might go up in later chapters!!
1. Departure

  
  


This is a story about Gohan, it takes place in the future time line, all of the z fighters are dead along with Chi Chi and Bulma. Trunks Also was killed by the androids. He killed the androids 6 months ago. He is 15 and he is trying to fix himself emotionally he didn't take the death of all his friends, his mother and his father very well. He is a wreak until he meets someone who straightens him out. ENJOY!! Plz r/r

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer~ i don't own db/dbz/dbgt in any way shape or form! Pl z don;t sue, besides i have no money so it's a lost cause. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A New Beginning 

Chapter One  
  
  
  


Gohan sat by a lake all by himself, he was thinking about the last year. He had finally beat the androids, but it came with a price, Chi Chi, Bulma and Trunks were dead. He was completely alone in the world. He lay backed on the grass and drifted off to sleep, he had two kinds of dreams when he went to sleep, it was either a happy dream about all of the good times he had with his family and friends or it the opposite he dreamed about all their deaths, his sorrow. And that is exactly what kind of dream he had on this sunny afternoon.   
  


*** Dream***

~~~ Gohan was In his house and all of the z fighters, his mom, Bulma and Trunks were having a party, everyone was laughing and having a good time. Suddenly everyone held on to Goku and disappeared. Gohan was yelling the names of his friends trying to reach them. Then Gohan's house turned into ginger town, it was getting blown up by the androids, Gohan ran at them but they disappeared to. He was again standing alone. He cried out but no one could hear him. He fell to his knees crying.~~~   
  


***Dream End***  
  


Gohan woke up in a cold sweat, he was still under the huge oak tree, but he had the image off all his friends in his mind. He couldn't take this anymore, he decided to go home. 

Gohan came to the old house, he still lived in the house that his father had built when him and his mother when they were married. He sighed, he opened the big oak door with ease and walked into the cold empty living room, it brought back so many memories. He could see his father sitting at the table shovelling food into his mouth while his mother went around from the stove, to the counter trying to keep up with Goku's Appetite. Gohan was tired he had been training all day, training was Gohan's life ever since the androids came 4 ½ years ago. His day consisted of getting up 6 every morning, cooking up some breakfast for himself, going out and training for hours on end, then going to his part time every night, at 12:00 he would come back to the cabin and sleeping so he could get up 6 the next morning. This went on for 5 days a week he had Sunday and Tuesday off. For those to days he only trained. It was his job to protect the earth from evil forces. But some days he just wished he could be a normal boy with a mom and a dad and friends his own age. Gohan never really had any friends he never could ever since he was 4 he had been training and before then he had been studying at home with his mom. 

Gohan finished the dishes from his supper and went up stairs so he could go to sleep. On the way up to his bedroom, he stopped on the 1st door to the left it was his mom's and dad's room. He gently opened the door and walked in. It was untouched, everything was just like the last night his mom had sleep in it 8 months ago, even his dad's stuff was untouched and that was from 5 years ago. He took a quick look and closed the door once more, he walked up the hallway and went to the 2nd door on the right, and opened the door, this was his room. It was nothing special it had a single bed, a night table, and an antique desk. on top of the desk was a few of Gohan's old text books. In a corner of the room was a walk in closet that housed all his clothes and gi's. He turned on the little lamp on the night table and he went to go lay on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while, he was thinking very hard, thinking of what he would do now, nothing was holding him on earth anymore, no family or friends even the planet was safe from harm. All he had here was a log/cement cabin and hundreds of memories. A tear shed his eye and he started to drift to sleep, with a text book on mathematics, lying open on his chest, he tried to study to keep his mother's memory alive.

~~~~~~~  
  


Goku sighed as he stood up next to King Kia. He felt sorry for Gohan, he was all alone now, and he felt partly responsible. Krillin, Piccolo, Tein, Yamcha, Chaosu all came up behind him and stood there, Goku turned around and all of his friends greeted him. All of the dead warriors had been hanging out on King Kai's planet ever since they died. Goku smiled and said smugly " I'm hungry let's get some food." everyone laughed and went inside the house. 

~~~~~~~  
  


It was 1:59 in the morning and Gohan woke up in a terrible sweat he had another nightmare about all the dead warriors. He got out of the bed and ran to his closet and pulled put a small clothes bag. He shoved 3 orange gi's into it and 2 changes of normal clothes. Then shoved what ever little money he had left from buying all his groceries, zipped it up and ran out the door, he was wearing another orange gi, with piccolo's training symbol on the back. He lifted off the ground and flew as fast as he could to his special place. When he got there he landed on the ground and rummaged threw his bag until he came to a white plastic container, he pulled it out and opened it, it had 100's of Capsules, Bulma had given it to him just before she died. He looked for # 136, but nothing he took out every one until there was only two left he picked up the capsule with the # 136 and held it tight. He placed all the other's back in the container and, then put the container back in his bag. He found a clearing and flicked the capsule on the ground, it opened upon impact, a huge spaceship stood where the capsule use to lye. He smiled it was the same ship the Goku had took to Namak all those years ago, but it had adjustments to make the best space craft the earth has ever known. 

He ran up to the door and punched in a few numbers on the key pad, the door opened and a ramp came down, Gohan ran up the ramp and jumped into the craft he safely stowed he bag and sat down in the pilot's chair, he buckled his seat belt and punched a few buttons in front of him. The computer in the space craft spoke it was a women's voice, " hello, Gohan we will be taking off from planet earth in 1 minute" he waited patiently " 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2, .....1 the ship blasted from the clearing and into the night sky.

He had made it, he was up in space, " computer, set yourself on auto pilot, I don't care where we go, just leave this galaxy fast." Gohan got up from his seat and went up to the door marked bedroom. Finally he could start a new life away from all those haunting memories.   
TO BE CONTINUED.....  


*********************

well what do u think??? should i keep going'? Tell me what u think?? PLZ R/R~~ and don't be afraid to tell me what u think, suggestions welcome!!! GohanSJ3 out


	2. It all Starts Here

Chapter 2

  
  


Gohan eyes sprang open, his turquoise eyes stared coldly at the ceiling. Gohan was drenched in a cold sweat, tangled up in the blankets of his bed. Another nightmare, lately he had been finding it harder and harder to sleep, in his subconscious he felt guilty about leaving, about just giving up like that. But when Gohan was awake he felt if anything anger towards the Earth, it was the Earth after all the ruined his life, took away his family everything he ever loved. Over the last month he thought about his decision and finally after much pondering he realized that it was the right one, after all there was nothing left for him on that 'Mudball' he often heard Vegeta call it that when he was alive. Gohan closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night. 

  
  


Gohan whipped the mess of blankets from his body, and swung his legs over the side of the twin bed, instantly the hairs on the back of his neck stuck up and the goose bumps erupted all over his body. Gohan shivered and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in an attempt to warm his self up. He stood letting his bare feet touch the cold tile flooring another chill ran up his spine. 

  
  


Gohan yawned and stretched his arms over his head, his muscles tensed as he pulled higher and higher. The young hybrid walked across the room and opened one of the two closets. He went through a couple of articles and then pulled out his orange training and neatly hung the hanger back up in it's place. He then pulled the bottom part of the gi up to his waist and used the blue waist belt to keep it there. Slowly but surly he pulled on the last sweat observer on his right wrist. Gohan walked over to the full length mirror that was only a little ways away from where he was standing. He looked different

  
  


Gohan had golden short spiky hair that stuck right off the top of his head in golden clumps and then turned down in a small curve. 3 weeks ago he cut it himself it was getting to long for his liking. His eyes were turquoise from the normal super sayain mode, he had trained himself for the last 2 years to be able to get to the form without using extra energy. He hadn't been in his normal form for months. Even when he slept he didn't go back to normal. To Gohan the turquoise eyes and the blond hair was normal, not being a super sayain at all times was annoying and it felt weird. Gohan had extra large muscles even for a sayain. He figured it was from training so hard all his life and then pushing himself to his limits and beyond in the past month. He was 6ft maybe higher by an inch or so, the orange gi hugged his body and outlines his monstrous muscles. On Gohan's feet were two black boots with yellow seems and a tiny amount of yellow rope. Holding them tight to his ankles. His gi was a V- neck style and it housed a blue cotton undershirt underneath the orange sleeveless number. On the back of his gi was Mr. Piccolo's symbol in bold black cursive. Across his face was a scar that ran from the top of the right side of his forehead that went down over his eye and continued half way down his cheek. On his left cheek was a scar that was shaped like a little cross, on a slant, it was a miny version of the one that Yamcha used to have. He had received them along with others scabbed all over his body from his battles with the androids. He clutched his fists into little balls and stomped out of the bedroom. He had training to do. 

Gohan gulped down his 5th glass of water, after training at 850X Earths gravity for 11 hours he was thirsty. He finished and threw the glass in the sink he would wash them later when he didn't feel so exhausted. As he was making his way to the bathroom to get a well deserved and needed shower something on the main control panel blinked and beeped.

  
  


Gohan quickly ran to it and started to check the equipment, he let out a long sigh of relief when he realized it was nothing serious, the fuel was down to 1/8 of the tank that meant that he would have to find a planet to land on to get some. That could be a slight problem. 

  
  


After his quick 6 minute shower Gohan rushed to the panel again he sat down in the pilot's chair and calmly spoke. 

  
  


"Computer, we are almost out of fuel so we need a non- hostel planet to land on and get some, cab you do a search for the closest one please..." 

  
  


"Yes, Sir" the feminie voice replied. 

  
  


After a 5 minute search she found something. 

  
  


"There is a planet 2 hours away from our current position." they computer took a short pause and then continued. "It's surface is 80% solid Ice, the ruler is a king who goes by the name Fridged, the planet has a high trade record and you should be able to find some fuel there. But Fridged is a power warrior and you should be warned." she finished.

  
  


"Good work, Now set a course to there and we will see if they have what we need, thank you computer that's all I need to know right now, call me when were 10 minutes away." Gohan spoke softly and pushed his way out of the chair, and back towards the training area, if he had 2 hours left he wasn't going to waste it

  
  


Gohan looked around the pod landing site in aw. There was aliens of all shapes and sizes running around checking on this or cleaning up that. There was so many different models of space crafts some were small and round others were huge that had hundreds of windows and doors. Others were white while some were a bright green or a navy blue. It was truly amazing. Gohan had already landed and secured his ship in one of the landing docks, but before he could go to see about his supplies problem he was being forced to go see the king. Some small alien that he was standing next to told him that they did this for all new comers or unidentified ship users. That the king of this planet was very paranoid that someone was going to take over his planet or something like that. During the whole time he talked Gohan nodded at this and smiled at that. He had been waiting for 2 hours and he was finally due to be next.

  
  


One of the aliens he guessed it was a guard grabbed him around the arm and led him up a long hallway, passed many doors. Finally after walking down corridors and hallways for 20 minutes the guard stopped at a huge door, that looked like it was solid ice. Gohan hadn't noticed it but it was very cold here. Even though it wasn't snowing when he as outside, he landed on a part of the planet that wasn't completely Ice. Gohan exhaled to see the white mist arise from his breath, Gohan shuttered and wrapped his arms around his body rubbing to try and preserve the heat. The guard have gave him back his arm a little while ago. 

  
  


The massive door opened and the two stepped in, Gohan's eyes widened, he as in a completely circular room, all of the walls were Ice and on the ceiling were icicles the size of his arms. Everything glistened and sparkled. It was really beautiful. As Gohan was looking around he got a fist to the centre of his back, losing his balance he feel to his knees on the cold icy floor. The guard hissed "BOW!" in his ear. Gohan not knowing what else to do followed the guards movements and bowed respectfully. 

  
  


Gohan heard a booming voice, "Who are You and what is your business on my Planet" Gohan stood up and looked to his front. He couldn't see anyone but he could tel that the voice was coming from that direction, the front of the throne room was in total darkness.

  
  


"My name is Son Gohan and I've come here to get food and supplies for my space travels." Gohan calmly stated. 

  
  


"Son Gohan is it? That's a strange name and I haven't seen very much of your kind around here what planet are you from?" the voice asked rather suspiciously.

  
  


"I am from the Planet Earth." Gohan instantly replied. 

  
  


"Earth huh? Oh yes I heard of that planet before, it's very lush but it's full of weaklings. So your a weak little Earthling who's a long way from home?" The voice mocked him.

  
  


"I'm from Earth but I assure you I am no weakling, and I'm not a full blooded Earthling either." Gohan hissed back this man was annoying him.

  
  


"Don't use that tone Son Gohan it's making me angry and if you are not a full blooded Earthling what else are you?" he asked sternly

  
  


"I am a sayain hybrid. My mother was a Earthling and My father was a Sayain warrior."

  
  


"You're part s-sayain?" he asked squeakily.

  
  


"Yes... I am..." Gohan replied proud. 

  
  


"Well Son Gohan I have a offer for you. You become my personal bounty hunter, you'll do missions and purge planets and I'll give you what ever you need."

  
  


"Never!" Gohan hissed. "I protect planets not destroy them" Gohan backed away heading for the door. "If that's all I'm leaving now... i'll find my supplies somewhere else." Gohan turned around and walked for the door. "Clunk!" Gohan feel to the floor unconscious.

  
  


An evil smirk was plastered on Fridged's face. He blew invisible smoke from his finger. "You will be mine one way or another and you will do what i say from now on...." an evil laughter filed the circular room!

  
  


To Be continued.....

  
  


******

well what do u think? Should i keep going??? Plz if u read this review. It makes me smile when i get reviews!! ^_^ 


	3. author's note

*******

Hello People… well I know u all must be ready to gut my like a fish but I just wasn't at say that the next chapter will be out very, very soon!! So hold tight and sorry bout this …. Also I want to thank ALL of my reviewers even if there are only 8 of em'…… till next time folks

*******


End file.
